Plastic bags are commonly used for storing food in refrigerators. The plastic bags are popular because they alleviate the problem of air drying out the food, take up less space than rigid containers, and can be manipulated to fit into unusually shaped spaces. However, such plastic bags are not usually re-usable, are flimsy, have no incorporated closure, are floppy when holding for filling or emptying, and cannot be made to stand up by themselves for filling.